1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus and method of coating pipe and consists particularly in means for applying a moisture seal to the transverse end surfaces of foam coatings on pipes.
2. The Prior Art
On pipe coated with polyurethane foam for thermal insulation purposes and having an external moisture-proof coating or sheath of extruded plastic, the foam coating is normally cut back from the ends of the pipe sections and its end surfaces are beveled. To prevent the intrusion of moisture through exposed end surfaces, accepted practice has been to apply a heat-shrinkable sleeve to this region and shrink it into a close fit over the bevel, the end marginal portion of the plastic sheath and the protruding surface of the pipe.